An Apple A Day
by Sable-Reiver
Summary: Sora loves to teach, but there are some things in his life that he can't help but love more. Riku wonders how he was lucky enough to make that cut. RikuXSora AU Drabble Collection
1. Chapter 1

Sora loved teaching. He's worked at an elementary school for only a couple of years, but he couldn't imagine doing anything better. The only thing Sora decided he didn't like about working at a school was that there's no guarantee he could stay in the same place. He didn't even _know_ he didn't like aspect until he was informed last year that the school he worked at was shutting down and he had to move.

The move made his job closer to home and his class was smaller but he couldn't quite keep the panic from rising into his throat when he loaded the car with boxes and drove to the school to get settled.

His e-mail wasn't working when he tried to send a message telling the staff he would be in that day and he didn't know his classroom number so the sweet receptionist had to locate his key but couldn't find it. When they spoke they could only speak in half sentences because the phone wouldn't stop ringing, making him wait half an hour before she received a text message on her phone stating which envelope he needed.

He hadn't even seen her send the text asking about it.

It took another ten minutes to find his classroom at the very end of the elementary school wing. Then he needed to get permission to drive his car near the playground so he could bring his stuff in through the back entrance.

It took the whole day just to get the boxes inside and just when he began to move the desks back into place the janitor came in and told him that he had to leave so they could lock the school.

But this was the life that Sora had chosen and so the next day he climbed out of bed and made his way back to the school. Only when he got to his room the door was open and the lights were on and music was playing.

"Hello…" was all Sora could manage as he stepped into his room, spotting a silver haired _god_ sitting on his desk and looking at the picture of him and Kairi graduating university.

He turned, setting the picture down and smiling at the brunette. "Hi, I'm Kairi's cousin, Riku, and she said you might need a little help getting set up."

Sora was tempted to let his jaw drop. "Some help would be appreciated." He smiled in order to do something besides gape. "You don't mind?"

Riku shook his head, pushing himself off the desk and rolling up the sleeves of his jacket, returning the smile that the brunette had sent his way. "Just tell me where to start."

If Sora had to be painfully honest, maybe the worst part of teaching wasn't all that bad after all. That is, if you get a man named Riku to help out.

* * *

**A/N:** I repeat Sable; long_er_.

-_Reiver_


	2. Chapter 2

"I told you!" Sora whines, twisting away from Riku's arms and dangerously close to the oven. "Parent -Teacher interviews are tomorrow and I am a very important half of that."

Riku answers with a little snort from the back of his throat that Sora has come to know means he's upset but he knows he shouldn't be. Sora holds his ground regardless.

"Out." He points with his dripping spoon. "I told you that you're too distracting to work around."

When Riku, half way out of their kitchen, turns to give Sora a disbelieving look only to find the brunette invading his personal space his breath catches and he finds his irrational anger dissipating.

"God you're beautiful."

"You're an idiot." Riku grouses without much emotion, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist and pulling him closer as he stepped back out into the hallway. "But I guess I'm okay with that."

Sora and Riku have kissed so many times that they could probably find each other's mouths in the dark before their own. So Riku pins his boyfriend up against the wall and leans down a little, eyes closed and definitely a little happy about breaking Sora's rule about being in the kitchen while he cooked, until his face became wet and the hard bowl of Sora's cooking spoon retreats from his cheek.

Sora giggles and Riku can't decide if he's more annoyed or amused, but he opens his eyes and looks into the endless, laughing blues of the brunette's and leans down, wiping the chocolate batter off on Sora's face and grinning devilishly at the indignant squeak that he receives in return.

"Riku!"

His grin broadens as he turns them around boxes in his squirming boyfriend. "Mm?"

Whatever Sora opened his mouth to say is cut off by a sharp lick to his cheek. Sora is about to ask Riku what the actual fuck he thinks he's doing but then there's a tongue in his mouth and, really, with something like that to keep him occupied, who needs words?

When Riku breaks away Sora's almost forgotten about the batter smeared onto his face and the fact that their kitchen is another dimension that takes twice as long to cook anything. "I think it needs more vanilla. You?"

Sora can only hum softly until he feels more than hears Riku trying to stifle laughter.

"You're awful!" he jolts, remembering that he doesn't have time to do this right now. Sora shoves at Riku who seems to be trying to find the perfect place above his collar to mark.

Riku just laughs softly and Sora can feel his heart melt, his irritation just as ridiculous as Riku's. He leans up and laps some of the batter off of Riku's cheek. "You know." He muses, looking contemplative as he curves his hand around his boyfriend's neck and leaning their foreheads together conspiratorially. "I was thinking of saving some of this batter…"

Riku grins at him through the blush on his cheeks. "Sounds perfect." He steals a chaste kiss from Sora before backing off obediently.

"Change 'sounds' to 'Sora' and you've got yourself a fact." Sora says offhandedly, marching back into the kitchen and turning up the radio a bit while his hands are still clean.

He's so engrossed in the music and the mixing that he completely misses the look Riku has on his face as he takes a moment to appreciate Sora and how lucky he is to have the man in his life at all. "You're perfect."

* * *

-_Reiver_


	3. Chapter 3

Riku and Sora move towns after Riku gets a promotion that requires relocating to the city and away from the islands. They move into a little neighborhood that holds block parties and Sora is close enough to walk to the school that he can walk to work.

It seems like their life in Radiant Gardens is perfect, their neighbour even brings them homemade cookies when they move in, everyone seems not to mind the two boys, except Old Miss. Gertrude Waters down the street. She's lived in that house for more than fifty years (as everyone will tell you) and is the sweetest old lady. Only she all but spits on Riku every time she sees him.

Honestly, Riku has been nothing but pleasant to the woman, helping her with her groceries and even taking her yappy teacup poodle for a walk when Sora mentions it. Nothing seems to make her like him.

It wouldn't be so bad, really, if she didn't _adore_ Sora so much. He comes home, sometimes, to find her sitting in their dining room having tea or find Sora missing because he's out playing cards with Miss. Waters and her knitting group.

It's been more than a month since they moved in and almost all of Riku's time has either been devoted to work, or trying to get Miss. Waters to tolerate him (and not ignore him like that one day at the grocery store in front of the cashier who tried unsuccessfully not to laugh in his face), yet nothing he tries to do works. So he decides to give up.

It's Sora's bi-weekly baking night, where he picks a recipe from the internet and barricades himself in the kitchen to make more sweets than the two of them could possibly eat. It's not one of Riku's favourite days, seeing as how Sora spends the entire day alone in the kitchen on one of the few days they both have off together, but it usually results in delicious treats and couch cuddles so he's willing to put up with the ritual. The only thing that sets this week's night is that Sora slinks out of the kitchen and into their little living room; standing silently off to the side like he does when he wants to say something he knows Riku won't like.

"What?" Riku mutes the TV and looks at his boyfriend.

Sora grins a little sheepishly and shifts his weight from foot to foot. "We're out of sugar."

Besides the fact that Riku hates going to the grocery store now that they think Miss. Waters hates him (for some valid reason), he can't see how that would make Sora this conscious about asking him to get it.

"And the stores closed early because it's a holiday…"

"No." Riku knows where this is going and he doesn't even believe that Sora would do something like this to him.

Sora pouts, "But Riku! As soon as the water boils I have to constantly whisk the mixture!"

"Then I'll do it."

Sora makes a face that says both 'You hate the kitchen' and 'You can't even bake' at the same time. "This is my project and I know how much you hate cooking." His mouth supplies instead, happy to give a valid excuse that the rest of his face couldn't.

"Then you know how much I don't want to go get you sugar."

A heavy breath was huffed through Sora's nose.

"Hello Miss. Waters." Riku deadpans when the door opens before him. He tries a winning smile and receives a glare in return.

"Riku."

"How are you this fine day?"

"It's overcast."

"The weather is still nice."

"My petunias beg to differ."

Riku suppresses a sigh and plows on, shifting the measuring cup in his hands; he's pretty sure that it's for liquids, but Sora is the baker and he won't question it. "Well Sora was hoping that you'd be able to stop by for some tea this evening and wanted to make a little something t go with it, only we ran out of sugar, see, and was wondering if you'd be so kind as to give us a cup?"

Miss. Waters gives him a look, scrutinizing him a moment before pushing the door wider and motioning him in. "How is Sora anyway? I haven't seen him in awhile."

Riku shrugs, trying not to stare at the ancient and gaudy furniture in the living room. "Oh, you know, busy marking and trying out new ways to make long division _fun_ for the kids." The sad part was that it was true, and Riku didn't know whether or not to be proud or vaguely frightened.

His eyes are drawn to a frightening snow globe collection that spans an entire two shelves on each side of the fireplace, the two sections connected by a bridge that spans the mantle and doesn't register that the cup is gone from his hands.

"What is it that the dear is making?" she asks, the small-talk evident, but the smile in her voice is something he understands all too well and Riku finds he doesn't mind as much as he usually would.

"Don't know," he's trying his hardest to read an inscription beneath a painting on the other side of the room and lets his brain answer on autopilot. "Sor usually tries something different from the internet each time and gets pretty invested in it. It usually tastes good, even when it doesn't look like the pictures."

He hears Miss. Waters clear her throat and shift beside him slightly. He immediately stands at attention and softly takes the measuring cup from her shaking hands. "Well, you tell him I say hi and to just holler if you folks need anything, alright?"

Riku nods and steps out of the hallway, the crisp air hitting him as he emerges from the warmth of a house once more. "Will do. Thanks again, Miss. Waters."

She bats her hand in his direction and smiles slightly. "Just call me Gurddy, love."

And before he can respond the door is shut and Riku is left alone on the porch, wandering back to his and Sora's home, not for the first time thankful that he doesn't have to try and figure out the intricacies of _women _for the rest of his life like most men do.

Besides, he's got someone much better.

**A/N:** Based on a conversation I had with my neighbour where he shortened her name when no one ever does (not even him in public) and didn't even notice. I swear it was so adorable!

-_Reiver_


End file.
